


Titanpark

by white_melancholy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Foster Care, German Eren Yeager, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, it's spelled Jäger in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_melancholy/pseuds/white_melancholy
Summary: Eren and his friends work at an amusement park during their summer break to save up some money. He wanted adventures and fun, but now he’s stuck in a costume. Seeing this very handsome man walk by he knows exactly what he wants to make his dreadful days at work more enjoyable. His mission is clear: Stalk and get a date. If he could his tail would wiggle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for wanting to read this story! There are some German sentences in this story, but I maked them with a *.  
> At the end of each chapter are some translations, but you seriously don’t need to understand these to follow the story.

* * *

“Willkommen! Hier seht ihr absolut stereotypischen Kitsch gepaart mit noch mehr Kitch. Ich hoffe eure Kackbratzen lassen mich in Ruhe und gehen euch dafür ordentlich auf’m Sack! Viel Spaß!”*  

Eren took a small breath before continuing “Welcome at Titanpark! Enjoy your stay and have lots of fun!”

* * *

 

Never missing a beat he went to the next customers to greet them and take some pictures. The good thing about his outfit was that nobody could see his face. The lack of smiling would have gotten him fired in seconds. Well, maybe not seconds, because he still got a handsome face - unlike the ponys at the merry-go-round.

Speaking of horses, the ugliest one of them all is currently winking and laughing at him. Jean, that fucking Hippocampus*, is working at the merry-go-round. Nobody wanted to separate him from his family members - otherwise he would have been stuck in this stupid costume. Perfect for his ugly mug, but no. Somehow, even though Eren has his suspicions, someone of the HR department has found out that Eren speaks fluently German. Fucking perfect. Why not put the person with the best German pronunciation into the amusement parks mascot costume? Oh, if they only knew what he really says.

Back to Jean. The shithead still grins at him, but unfortunately he can’t just flip him off. Having paws as your hands makes this whole situation even more ridiculous and even though Eren would like to just stomp over, he knew that he shouldn’t.

So, here he is. Standing near the colorful entrance sign, surrounded by cheerful screaming kids and once again cursing his existence. He could live with a lot of things, but this is seriously the most dreadful costume he ever saw. Why not a German Shepard? Everybody loves these, they are loyal, fluffy and elegant dogs. But no, he is stuck in a Dachshund costume. A Dachshund. Short legs, long body, stubborn character. Who the hell thought that a Dachshund is the perfect choice for a costume? Even if he wanted to he could not run, thanks to these stubby legs.

This summer everyone of his friends decided to get a job at the amusement park, everyone except his best friend Armin and his sister. Armin, the little genius, landed an internship in one of the biggest companies in town. He’s so busy all the time, that Eren was happy whenever he received a short message during the blondes lunchbreak. His sister Mikasa on the other hand was having the time of her life with her girlfriend Annie. They are currently on a roadtrip through Europe and spamming Facebook with more or less cheesy couple photos.

Today was wednesday, so the park wasn’t as packed as on weekends. Summer break usually meant joyful kids and stressed out parents. It’s not even 10 o’clock, but Eren could already see the angst and utter defeat in these parents eyes. Just imagining the drive to the park was enough for Eren to feel at least a little bit sorry for them. _‘When are we there?’, ‘I have to pee~!’, ‘Why can’t we go to Disneyland?’, ‘Mooooo~m, Daaaaa~d, XY hit me!’_ Just when he thought he had a bit sympathy left, some brat decided to pull his tail. Not a shy little tug, no. It felt like someone wanted to rip his tail off. Taking numerous deep breaths he tried to focus. _Stay calm_ . _Don’t yell at this kid._ Instead he tried to find the parents and sent them a death glare, while patting the kids hair a bit to forcefully.

Only an hour left until he could leave the entrance to walk around and maybe talk with some of his friends. During the first two opening hours he had to stay near the entrance to greet everybody in German, be friendly and take pictures with everyone who wants to. The rest of the day was basically free game. He could walk around or stay near some of the attractions. His job had his perks and his flaws. Titanpark is a German themed amusement park - hence the Dachshund costume. You can find everything a normal amusement park has, only that you feel like you’ve been catapulted into the middle of Bavaria - the bad part of Germany. The part of Germany almost every German will deny belongs to the country. But for some reason, and Eren isn’t sure why, foreigners LOVE this part of Germany. Just ask your ordinary non-German friend what he thinks about Germany. _Bratwürste, Bier, Sauerkraut, Brüste, Oktoberfest!*_ Sure you can find all of these in every part of Germany, but especially the latter is famous for Bavaria. Every employee here has to wear either Lederhosen or a Dirndl, also everywhere you look you see them. _Gartenzwerge*_. Did you know that there are about 25 millions of these in Germany? There’s nothing creepier than to be surrounded by thousands of garden gnomes at night. To make it short: this park is full of kitsch. Some really creepy and hideous shit.

Another 20 minutes to go. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Berthold walk by. The quiet giant carried a few dozen balloons and therefore catching the attention of nearly every child in a radius of 30 meters. Eren could literally hear the suppressed groans of every single parent. Oh the joy of spending money. A German proverb says ‘Schadenfreude ist die schönste Freude’* and Eren enjoys every bit of it. Still snickering to himself, he doesn’t notice the kid standing in front of him, still waiting patiently. As patient as a child can be, but the patience is short-lived. The next moment Eren just feels agonizing pain in his shins. Looking down he still sees the kids foot in the air, while retreating from it’s attack. Eren wanted to grab the monster and yell at him, but the instant he touched the kid, the kid was gone and yanked away.

“Oluo! What the hell have I told you about running off!??” Now kneeling in front of him was a short dark haired man, scolding the _bleeding?_ kid and ignoring Erens immense pain. Wait, why does the kid bleed? Seems like the monster bit his tongue. Well, karma is a bitch. Feeling a rush of _Schadenfreude_ for the second time this day, Eren continues to dwell on his thoughts - only to be interrupted by the kneeling man. “Hey! Are you deaf or what? I’ve already asked you to get some tissues - twice. Are you getting them now or are you continuing to stand there?” Scowling he directed  his gaze down and looked into the mans face. Well, damn. This man had a nice angry looking face.

If he could, his tail would wiggle right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;A; This is the first time in 12 years that I tried to write a fanfic and I didn't have anyone to proofread this for me, so please bear with me and please point out any mistakes you find. Next chapter will be longer than this one.  
> It's 7 in the morning and I haven't slept at all
> 
> Translation:
> 
> * Im Frühtau zu Berge wir zieh´n, fallera~ - (A swedish folksong, but well known in Germany. We always had to sing it in elementary school, it means something like: Walking really early to the mountains while there is still morning dew)
> 
> * Willkommen! Hier seht ihr absolut stereotypischen Kitsch gepaart mit noch mehr Kitch. Ich hoffe eure Kackbratzen lassen mich in Ruhe und gehen euch dafür ordentlich auf’m Sack! Viel Spaß! - Welcome! Here you can see some stereotypical kitsch with some more kitsch. I hope your brats will leave me alone and annoy the crap out of you! Have fun!
> 
> * Hippocamus - A mythological creature, a mix between horse and a fish
> 
> * Bratwürste, Bier, Sauerkraut, Brüste, Oktoberfest - Sausages, beer, sauerkraut, boobs, oktoberfest (a big German folk festival)
> 
> * Gartenzwerge - Garden gnomes/dwarfs
> 
> * Schadenfreude ist die schönste Freude - To find joy in another's misfortune is the best kind of fun


End file.
